1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toys having gyroscopic wheels, and more particularly to toys having three or more gyroscopic wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The concept of gyroscopic wheels and their effect in remote controlled toy applications has been shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,627 to Tilbor et al. The remotely controlled toy vehicle of the ""627 patent includes a pair of parallel front wheels, a pair of rear wheels and a pair of remotely controlled reversible electric motors each driving a separate one of the pair of rear wheels independently of the other motor and wheel. This independent control of the rear wheels enables the controller to selectively propel and steer the toy during operation.
The overall design of the toy in conjunction with rear wheel design are significant factors in the dynamic control and operation of the ""627 toy. In order to provide the gyroscopic action of the rear drive wheels, a large percentage of the overall weight of the wheel is distributed about the outer circumference of the wheel. This weight re-distribution provides the toy with increased stabilization resulting from the gyroscopic effect created by the high speed revolution of the toy""s rear wheels. The increased stabilization enables the toy to perform unique stunts and move faster and a in a significantly more controlled manner. However, this toy is limited in its stunt capability based on the fact that the front wheels are not driven by motors and are therefore passively driven by the rear wheels. Thus, the gyroscopic action is limited to the rear pair of opposing wheels.
It is an object of the invention to provide a toy vehicle having more than two remotely controlled motor driven gyroscopic action wheels.
This and other objects are achieved in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention in which one or more driven gyroscopic action wheels are added to a two-wheel drive vehicle. The gyroscopic action wheels are independently driven by either independently driving all wheels on each side of the vehicle or independently driving opposing pairs of wheels. According to one embodiment of the invention, the gyroscopic wheels are designed so that the overall weight of the vehicle with respect to the weight of the wheels falls within predetermined design criteria to obtain maximum stability in a dynamically changing stunt environment during operation.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims.